Dark as Night
by Gia Black
Summary: Chapter 3 POSTED!! This is an OC fic, with Snape, as a good guy, Voldemort and Peter being a pain in the arse, and it is a whole lot better than this summary, go read and review, it's really good!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

A/N: This is a new story that I just thought up, and this first chapter deals with a muggle, who gets into a spot with Voldemort. Well, not litterally, it deals with a dream, hense the title of the chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Jennie, Marie, Becca, (and any other totally un-farmiliar characters) and the plot, but nothing that is directly related to the Harry Potter books, those obviously belong to someone with a mastermind, like J.K. Rowling... Also, I do not claim ownership of 'To Kill a Mockingbrid', that belongs to Lee Harper...  
  
  
Dark as Night  
The Dream  
  
It was a late Saturday night, when she woke up with a start. It must have been a dream, she reasoned, as she recalled the events she had just witnessed.  
  
There were three men, and they all had a strange mark on their arm, like a skull, only it seemed different in some way. But there was one of them that seemed withdrawn. He had dark greasy hair, and was wearing a black cloak, like the rest of them, it just seemed that maybe he wasn't the same. These three men, reffered to as Lucius, Wormtail, and Snape, were with somebody reffered to as Lord Voldemort. Whoever he was.   
  
"Kill her! She's just in the way!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"But why? She doesn't know anything," Wormtail offered timidly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucius snarled, "She wouldn't be here if she didn't know something!"  
  
"She's a muggle," Snape said.  
  
"Yeah, all the more reason to kill her," Lucius said easily.  
  
"You ever read that muggle book 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'?" Snape asked.  
  
"Since when do you care about muggles Severus?" Wormtail inquired.  
  
"Since he's a SQUIB!" Lucius emphasized the last word, and turned to face Snape, pointing his wand to his abonormally large nose.  
  
"You wouldn't Malfoy," Snape said, in a low, daring tone.  
  
"You shouldn't be so surprised," Lucius replied, smirking.  
  
"Come-on! We have better things to do," Wormtail said, afraid of what his master would do, if they didn't accomplish what they had come for.  
  
"He has a point Lucius," Snape said, "Let's go, and Leave The Muggle," he said, casting a memory charm on her, so she didn't remember anything that was said, although, she did remember, amazingly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Awfully determined to save that muggle wasn't he?" Peter commented later.  
  
"Yes, what of it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well, maybe he's not true to Lord Voldemort," Goyle said, rather intelegently.  
  
"Perhaps, but why?" Peter asked, taking Goyle's normally dumb attitude about things.  
  
"Because Wormtail," Lucius said, with a tone of annoyance, "He's working as a spy for Dumbledore, the sappy git."  
  
"But-"   
  
"No more buts, here he comes, " Lucius said.  
  
"Snape," Crabbe acnowleged him, nodding his head.  
  
"What's with all of you? You look like the light side has won a battle," Severus said, as cheerily as was allowed.  
  
"They have," Malfoy said grimly, "Muggle-Lover."  
  
"If you say so," Snape said sarcastically, must of been all those years with Potter and Black, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"It's rather simple really," Goyle said.  
  
"Kill a mud-blood," Wormtail added.  
  
"A certain, genius mud-blood, who won't join our side," Crabbe added.  
  
"Well, that really narrows it down," Snape said, before he could hold his tongue.  
  
"Severus, if you don't hold your comments to yourself, you'll be the one that ends up DEAD!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Lily Potter," Wormtail finished, trying to prevent the heated dispute that was sure to erupt between Malfoy and Snape.  
  
Snape broke away from his argument with Malfoy, "I thought the Master wanted to finish them off by himself."  
  
"He did, but we can always say she died some other way," Malfoy said.  
  
"And you want to risk that?" someone hissed from behind a corner.  
  
They all fell to their knees, "M-master! How good of you to come see us!" Malfoy said. Brown-noser.  
  
"What was that you were saying, Lucius? About lying to me?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"N-nothing, master! A-a joke, sir!" He stuttered.  
  
"You don't seem to be the joking kind, Malfoy," He hissed, as he turned his back to them. "And for future referance, you can't lie worth a damn."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey mom!" Jennie yelled, coming down the stairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Hi Jen," she seemed preoccupied.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just reading the paper, some men have been doing strange things lately," her mom replied. Jennie's mom was a witch, she just didn't tell anyone, Jennie was a witch too, but following her mother, she didn't say anything.   
  
"What men?" Jennie asked.  
  
"Dark Lord supporters," her mom, Marie, replied.  
  
"Oh," Jennie said.  
  
"So, what are you doing to do after school today?" Marie asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Nothing special, I might go to a movie with Becca later, but nothing big," she said.  
  
"Alright, just be home before I am."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what have you found out?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Lily Potter's a target, genius mud-blood, who won't join the clan, you know."  
  
"Why they'd want a her, who doesn't have pure blood, is beyond me though," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Yeah, it goes against everything they're for," Snape commented, more to himself, than anyone else.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore!" Professor McGonnagal came rushing in.  
  
"Yes,"   
  
"They're after Lily Evans!" Minerva said, out of breath.  
  
"Yes, we have already heard this news," Dumbledore commented quietly, "And please remember, she married James."  
  
"So, what are we going to do about it?" Minerva asked, ignoring the last comment.  
  
"We haven't exactly gotten to that yet," Snape said.  
  
"Oh," she replied, and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"So where is he?" Voldemort hissed, at the other two.  
  
"I'm not sure," Malfoy insisted, still staring at his master's feet.  
  
'Crucio!'  
  
"M-master, he disapeard last night after you left, he said he was going to bed, I suppose he didn't know about this meeting," Wormtail said, while Lucius was curled up into ball in pain.  
  
"Wormtail, are you contradicting me?" he hissed.  
  
"N-no, master, of course not!" Peter said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Headmaster, I must be off, Voldemort is calling," Severus said, pointing to the darkening skull on his arm.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure you must," Dumbledore agreed, nodding, as Snape headed out the door.   
  
~*~  
He headed out of the grounds, where he quickly disapperated to Lord Voldemort's castle, were he meeted by a fuming Malfoy, who looked like he had recently been in a great deal of pain. 'Oops', he commented to himself, fighting off a smile.  
  
"Severus," Voldemort hissed, in a tone that was nice, for him.  
  
"Yes, master?" Snape said, as he fell to his knees, and dared to sneek a peek at his master's face.  
  
"Where were you?" Lucius cut in, shaking.  
  
"Out," Snape replied.  
  
"Out, making friends with the mud-bloods, I suppose," Wormtail finished his sentance.  
  
"Now, now, Peter, why would I want to do that?" Snape asked innocently.  
  
"Be-cause, you're in league with Dumbledore," Goyle said, walking into the room, closely followed by Crabbe who was nodding his agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jennifer Lighter," The teacher called out, she was a short, 'round' substitute, who had to call out attendance.  
  
"Here," Jennie said, gudgingly, she hated her last name, it made her sound like a cigarette commercial, and cigarettes, literally, made her sick.  
  
"How lame is she?" Jennie's best friend Becca hissed in her ear.  
  
"No kidding, why can't she use the seating chart like every other teacher?" Jennie said.  
  
"Brad Smith!" The sub called out, and Becca's twin brother was forced out of his circle of ever-popular guy friends, to acnowlege his name.  
  
"Here," he said lamely, as he cast a glance to over where Jen was sitting.  
  
"Rebecca Smith!"  
  
"Here!" Becca said, "Lame teachers, 'Rebecca, that is SO little kiddish."  
  
"Oh get over it, at least they don't call you Becky."  
  
"Yep," she agreed, grinning. She smiled a lot, now that she got the metal out of her mouth.  
  
"So, anything interesting happen last night, while I was stuck, at home, being nice to my father?" Jennie asked.  
  
"No, Brad complained some, but that's usual, and he had some of his friends over, with the radio on so loud I couldn't-"  
  
"Rebecca! Quiet!" The teacher yelled, as Becca cringed at the sound of her name,and the sub was trying to decipher Mr. Meyer's handwriting on the note he had written her.  
  
"I'll tell ya later, or in a note..." Becca said, as she pulled a piece of paper out of her binder. Jennie smiled, and tossed her shoulder length, dark brown hair over her back, so it wasn't in her face, as she tried to concentrate on her Math homework, instead of that feeling like someone was staring at her.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Severus," Voldemort was back to his hissing self, "What... do you suppose we do about your wavering alliance to me?"  
  
"Sir?" Snape asked, staring at the smudge on Voldemort's shoe, and trying not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ha Ha! My famous cliff-hangerness strikes again! Mwa Ha Ha Ha! No, it was just getting kinda long, and well, I'm sure you understand. Well, I hope you like this... and, I hope that I can get the next chapter up soon!   
  
Hmmm, I hope you review, and I hope you like this.   
  
Just PRESS THE BUTTON! (please.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Hallucinations

A/N: I only do this to request reviews, and to tell you something really stupid... like that stuff I have on my bio, ugg, now that is just wierd. Anyways, I'm gonna do the normal thing here, and say, "Will you please review my story? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" And if you won't, fooey on you!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I DON"T OWN THE HARRY POTTER STUFF! Just all the unfamiliar characters, and places, along with the plot. If you want to use any of them, please e-mail me for permission, at Gea_13@hotmail.com... thankies! I don't own Younkers eighther, too bad really.  
  
Dark as Night  
Hallucinations  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Jes, wait up!" Brad called after her in the hallway, after sixth period Science.  
  
She did an about-face, and screamed at him. "Why, Brad? Why in front of all your friends? Why couldn't you wait? Or was 'Barbie' in the hall waiting for you to come out and play?"  
  
"Jessica!" He hollered, "You have it all wrong!"  
  
"How so?" Jessie yelled back.  
  
"I was joking!" He said, "It was a dare!"  
  
"Can't you say 'No'?"  
  
"No," He stuttered.  
  
"Well, congratulations! You've learned something new today!" she smirked, and turned her back to him, as she stormed off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master," Snape said, convincingly, "My faith in you has never wavered."  
  
"I'm so sure," a girl in the corner of the room sneereed.   
  
"Prove it!" Vodemort screached.  
  
"How?" Snape asked, carefully looking up at his 'Master's' face.  
  
"Kill the muggle you saved," he hissed.  
  
Snape let out a sigh of discontentment, and grudgingly accepted. It was the only way he could fight for Dumbledore. But it meant killing another human being, the one, that had... trusted him.  
  
"GO!" Voldemort yelled, "Get out of my sight!"  
  
Snape stood up, and left the room, only to deal with the jeering that he would endure with the fact that he had to prove himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"He," Jessie started, and shuddered, "He said Linda was waiting in the hallway for him." Linda was the blonde-haired blue-eyed princess of the school.  
  
"Was it really his fault?" Becca asked  
  
"It was a dare," Jessie answered, and shrugged, "Maybe I took it too hard, I don't take jokes very good."  
  
"Well, the fact that, well, he's my brother, makes it hard to take sides," Becca said, sighing, and throwing a pillow across Jessie's room, where they decided to hang out after school. "You wanna go to the mall?"  
  
"I guess," Jessie answered her.  
  
"Oh, come- on, you know you like shopping."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~  
  
"Severus, I don't know what to do," Dumbledore confided, when Snape had told him his task.  
  
"Can't I just put a curse on her so that she seems dead?" Snape asked.  
  
"No, Voldemort it too smart to fall for a trick like that."  
  
"I propose, that I stop being a death eater," Snape said.  
  
"You can't!" Dumbledore insisted.  
  
"Alright, listen to me for a change, I think that if I was to say to him that I was done, that I had been caught, by say, Moody, then I'd be off the hook, and I can come work as a teacher for you, and assist the good side as much as possible from there, I'm sick of being so two-faced." Snape said.  
  
"Severus! That's more dangerous than going out and killing that girl!" Dumbledore reasoned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jes, you haven't even looked at anything!" Becca said, steering her friend around the racks of Younkers.  
  
"I don't have any money," Jessie said.  
  
"How about this one?" Becca said, showing off a orange halter top.  
  
"Can we leave now?" Jessie asked, glancing at her watch, "We've been in this mall for over three hours."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Becca said, "What's wrong? Normally I'm the one begging to leave."  
  
"Oh, my life has been messed up lately," Jessie admitted, not saying anything about her being a witch or anything that had to do with that.  
  
"Let's go," Becca said urgently, seeing her brother walking out of the music store across the mall.  
  
~*~  
  
"You think he'll do it?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"No, he's loves muggles too much," Malfoy stated.  
  
"I don't know you guys," Amanda said, peeking out from the book she was reading.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Amanda, he might, never underestimate the power of that guy," Wormtail said, timidly.  
  
"He's chicken!" Malfoy stormed, along with the weather outside.  
  
"Whatever," Amanda said, as Goyle sat there with a dumb look on his face.  
  
Just then Snape came walking in, a grim expression on his face. "I've been found out." was all he said, and turned to go out the door, to where Alastor Moody stood, to take him to prison, abnormally ignoring all the other Death-Eaters in the room.  
  
"It's a set up!" Malfoy yelled at the retreating wizard's back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stay here, get some sleep," Becca ordered, fuffing up Jessie's pillow, and shutting the door.  
  
She came thumping down the stairs of Jessie's house, to meet up with Marie. "Hey, Marie!" she called out, to Jessie's mom.  
  
"Oh! Becca, you scared me!" she jumped. "Where's Jessie?"  
  
"She had a rough day, she's upstairs sleeping."  
  
"Alright," Marie said, concerned.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessie was thinking, about that dream she had the other night. 'Why do I remember it?' she wondered.  
  
'Because, it was not a dream, it was real.' a voice answered her.  
  
'Who are you?' she thought, none of the talking she heard, or said, was actually audible.  
  
'Severus Snape,' the voice returned, inside her head.  
  
'Why are you here?' Jessie wondered.  
  
'To warn you, about Voldemort, and what he wants to do, to you, and Lily and James Potter.'  
  
'How am I supposed to help them? I don't even know who they are!'  
  
'You'll know.'  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what have you figured out?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"That all the others in league with me fell for it," Snape smiled, something that didn't happen very often.  
  
"Yes, but you must not count the chickens before they hatch," Dumbledore said, with a slight chinease lilt.  
  
"What do you think Voldemort will do about it?" Severus asked.  
  
"You should be able to answer that yourself, Severus," Dumbledore said, amused at Snape's new-found happiness.  
  
"Albus, he'll only kill me if he finds me," Snape assured him.  
  
~*~  
  
'So, where are you?' Jessie asked Snape, seeing if she could contact him again.  
  
'I cannot tell you, someone else could be listening,' Snape said.  
  
'Ok, then, why are you talking to me?' She asked.  
  
'I already told you this, because you have to save yourself, Lily, and James, and their baby,' Snape responded.  
  
'But, how, I'm only 15 years old!' Jessie exclaimed.  
  
'I can't tell you, you have to find out by yourself,' Snape said, and a curt good-bye left Jes to herself, to think about the responsibility that had just been landed on her shoulders.  
  
~*~  
"MALFOY!" Voldemort shouted, "Where in hell is Severus?"  
  
"M-master, sir, he's been found out by the ministry, he told us himself, he came here, and said that Moody had caught him, then left."  
  
"Crucio" Voldemort hissed, as Malfoy curled into a ball on the floor in pain once again.   
  
After his new round with extreme pain, Malfoy was fuming about how Snape generally caused him, a lot of pain. 'There has to be a way to prove that he's in league with Dumbledore,' he raged, 'How is the only question.'  
  
~*~  
  
Jessie knew she wasn't asleep, but how on Earth could she be seeing what was in front of her? She pinched her arm, and it hurt, thus ruling out the fact that she might have been sleeping, without knowing it.  
  
It was those three men again, only the one, this time, had an aura, a bright white one. The other men were throwing curses at him, and he was taking them.   
  
"Muggle loving git!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Betrayer!" Wormtail yelled.  
  
"I have done nothing to give you this idea," he said. Just then, another person popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Amanda, how do we prove that Sverus here, is guilty?" Malfoy asked, sweetly.   
  
'Severus,' Jessie thought to herself, 'Snape! Oh my gosh, that's him, but...'  
  
"We don't," Amanda said, just as sweetly, raising an eyebrow at Snape, who was standing there, "We convict him no matter what." She pointed her wand at Snape, but before she could curse him, someone screamed, and the whole room went dark.  
  
~*~  
  
Marie heard a scream come from Jessie's room, but when she got there, Jessie was sleeping, but tossing around, like she was dreaming. 'Perhaps, she shouldn't keep her skills under wraps,' Marie thought, refering to Jessie being a witch. She hurried downstairs, to write a note to Professor Albus Dumbledore, who happened to be the headmaster at Hogwarts, tht wizarding school that she had briefly attended, before deciding that magic wasn't for her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Severus, who was that girl that you were mentioning?" Albus asked him.  
  
"The one that Peter, and Lucius wanted to kill?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, the muggle one, that remembered everything that happened," Albus replied.  
  
"Oh, well, she's fine, she's been communicating with me, that telepathy stuff," Severus said.  
  
"Do you know why she remembered what happened, even though you cast a memory charm on her?" Albus asked.  
  
"No..." Snape said, actually wondering himself, how it happened.  
  
"Well, there is a differance in the strength of spells you use, between muggles, and, say witches and wizards," Dumbledore said.  
  
"So, you're saying that that girl was a witch?" Snape asked.  
  
"Precicely," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, how come she's not in school?" Snape asked, looking confused.  
  
"She chose not to, at the time," Albus said, "I got a letter from her mother today, saying that she wants Jessie to attend school, here."  
  
"Oh, that would explain it."  
  
"And since you know who she is, I want you to take up the Potions job, maybe help her along," Dumbledore said, reffering to the opening job.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessie walked down the stairs, and into the livingroom, where her mom was sitting, "Hi, mom," she said, sitting down in the La-Z-Boy recliner.  
  
"Jessie," Marie started, "I've decided that you shouldn't keep the fact that you're a witch under wraps any longer."  
  
"What? Why?" Jessie asked, perking up.  
  
"Because of all the stuff that's been happening lately. I've sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry, he says that you can attend his school."  
  
"Oh, wow," Jessie said, taking in this great bit of information, it was all she could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The end to another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Now, PLEASE click the button, and review, it doesn't take that much effort.  
  
Any ideas are welcome! If I don't get any, this story might get, well, boring... so please help!  
  
THANK-YOU'S:  
  
Shawnisgoingnowhere: Well, you were the first to review, and I thank you! Please keep reading, and reviewing! Byes!  
  
Ron Weasley: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this!  
  
Chaucer: Need I thank you again? You've only reviewed everything I've written!  
  
Cosette: Thnaks Jamie! You really like this one? 


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft...

A/N: Well, this is going along okay, but ideas are needed, but they probably won't be used untill later chapters, because I can't post this, because FanFic is down... rrg, but anyways, read, review, and comeback again soon! (Ooh, scarry, that rhymed!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, or places, directly related to the Harry Potter Books, those belong to the great J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own any unfamiliar characters, and most of the plot... well, all of it, actually, but if you want to use them, (as in the characters) just e-mail me...  
  
Dark as Night  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
~*~  
  
"You want me to teach... potions?" Snape asked, curiously.  
  
"It's the only opening there is Severus," Dumbledore said, "Take it or leave it."  
  
"Well, I thought that you'd want me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Snape said, slightly down-trodden.  
  
"Yes, prferably, you would," Dumledore replied, "But the job just isn't open at the moment."  
  
"Alright," Snape agreed, sighing, "I'll take the potions job."  
  
"You also remember," Dumbledore said cheerily, "That with the potions class, comes the Slytherin House."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Jessie exclaimed the next morning, to her father, who was also sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast.  
  
"Hogwarts?" he asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, mum enrolled me!"  
  
"Why?" Ken asked, being an over-protective father, and leer-y of the whole magic thing.  
  
"Umm..." Jessie trailed off, hoping that her mother could help her.  
  
"Because, she needs the training, and with these crazy wizards running around, I don't want her to be caught in a situation where she needs her powers, but can't use them, for lack of knowledge." Marie replied, glancing at her husband, from where she was frying eggs.  
  
"Oh, alright then, I suppose," he repilied, standing up, and grabbing his briefcase.  
  
"Mum, what am I going to tell everyone at school?" Jessie asked, "I can't tell them I'm going to a Wizarding School."  
  
~*~  
  
"Caught?" Voldemort hissed, glaring down upon Malfoy, who was cowering before him.  
  
"Yes Master," he replied.  
  
"And he walked right in to the castle, and told you this, while Moody was waiting outside," Voldemort said, in an unbelieving tone.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"And Moody didn't want to come in, and get the rest of you?"   
  
"Didn't seem that way Master," Malfoy said.  
  
"This doesn't make sense, why wouldn't Moody, Fudge's most trusted Auror, not want to try and catch all of you?" Voldemort hissed, sensing that Snape had indeed betrayed him.  
  
"Where's Wormtail?" Voldemort said, enraged at the information he had just collected, "I wish to speak with him."  
  
~*~  
  
"Just tell them that you're transferring to a boarding school," Marie answered.  
  
"What if they ask which one?" Jessie asked, worried that her friends might pick up on something.  
  
"Tell them you don't remember which one, that you applied for a few, and haven't gotten the letters back yet," Marie said, feeling guilty for having her daughter lie about what school she was going to.  
  
"Mum, it doesn't seem right to lie," Jessie said, thinking of what her friends would say if they found out. 'Good thing it's the weekend,' she thought to herself, looking at her hands, which were trembling.  
  
"I know, but muggles, they... well, they don't take to magic very well," she said, and as an after thought, "Almost like your father."  
  
"And a muggle...?" Jessie asked, looking confused.  
  
"Sorry," Marie appologised, "A non-magical person."  
  
"Oh," Jessie responded, quietly. 'This is going to be huge, I don't know, it is a good thing, right?'  
  
~*~  
  
"The Slytherin House?" Snape repeated for the fourth time, flabbergasted.  
  
"If it's to much responsibility, Severus," Dumbledore started, "I could have Proffesor Moon take over."  
  
"That old crone?" Snape snapped to attention.  
  
Dumbledore peered at him through his half-moon spectacles. "Crone?"  
  
"Sorrry, Sir," Snape said, his pale face, turning slightly red.  
  
"Have to say I agree with you," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
Snape shook his head, "So when do I start?"   
  
"Well, Jessica will be coming, after Christmas Break, although she won't be attending classes untill next year," Albus stated, "So, you will help her learn the basics, through the last term of this year, and the summer vacations, and both of you will officially start next year."  
  
Snape nodded, "Throughout the summer?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes master?" Womtail entered the chambers hesitantly.  
  
"What do you know about Snape's dissapearence?" Voldemort hissed, still annoyed from his conversation with Malfoy.  
  
"That it only proves our original suspision?" Peter offered timidly.  
  
Voldemort let out a very audible hiss, like a sigh. "I knew this already, Wormtail."  
  
"Sir, Master, all I know is that he was aledgedly caught by the Ministry, and Alastor Moody," Peter said, wringing his hands.  
  
"Yes, Wormtail, I knew this too," Voldemort hissed, and quickly dissmissed Wormtail, with a thought about why he had to use him as a spy. 'Useless Prat.'  
  
~*~  
  
An tawny colored owl tapped on the window, holding a letter in it's claw. Jessie looked at it with interest, as her mum opened the window, and the owl fluttered over, and landed in front of her. Her eyes opened wide, as the owl neatly stuck it's leg out, inviting her to take the letter from it. "Mum, this owl is acting very strange," Jessie said, still staring at the owl's leg.  
  
Marie mearly chuckled, and took the letter from the owl, giving it a bit of toast. "That's the Wizarding way of sending mail."  
  
"Oh," Jessie replied, realising that there was a lot she needed to learn, all the while, watching the owl fly away.  
  
Marie handed the letter to Jessie, "Open it."  
  
It was addressed in shimmering emerald ink, to Jessica Lighter, kitchen table, 423 Heaven's Lane. 'Freaky, how'd they know where I was?' she glanced out the window before continuing with the letter. Satisfied that there wasn't someone spying on her, she forced her attention back to the letter, which read:  
  
Dear Miss Lighter,  
We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all nessesary books and equipment.  
Your term will start on January 2. Since you have had no previous magical expirience, you will be starting with a teacher to teach you the basics, and you join the rest of the school next year, as a 6th Year. You will also be expected to stay at the school aver the summer, to continue your education. We await your reply, no later than November 22.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonnagal,  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Jessie stared at the letter in front of her, "All Summer?"   
  
"Well, you need to get caught up, with the rest of the students," Marie said, looking at her daughter.  
  
Jessie sighed, thinking of everything she was going to miss. Even the stupid git that plays pranks on her all the time.  
  
"Cheer up, you'll love it there, think of it as a new challenge," Marie encouraged, "Maybe we can even arrange for a visit sometime before you start, write a letter back to Headmaster Dumbledore, see what he thinks."  
  
~*~  
  
"Is that a problem?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes still shineing.  
  
"No, of course not," Severus replied, quickly, this was the opportunity of a lifetime, besides, summer wasn't his favorite time of the year anyways, it was always too warm. "Summer and black don't mix," he said not realizing it was audible.  
  
"Very true," Dumbledore said, "Although, I don't like wearing robes all season, prefer shorts, myself."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes at the man's attempt at being funny. "If you don't mind, Sir, I think I will go to bed, haven't slept all night."  
  
"Yes, alright," Dumbledore said, yawning himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Voldemort was beside himself with fury, he couldn't find Snape, and neigther could anyone else. He wasn't responding to the dark mark, and by now, it would be causing him much pain. He hissed, and heard a large thud, come from by the window.   
  
'Naigini,' Voldemort hissed, in Parseltounge.  
  
The Basilisk slid over to Voldemort's chair, where it curled up like an over-thick throw-rug. Voldemort glanced down at the gigantic snake, and it's green color. Another look at the snake would have showed that it wasn't fully grown, and that it didn't have the traits of a fully gown Basilisk. Not that it mattered anyways, the snake would never even attempt to kill Voldemort, there would be some nasty consequenses. The snake, now asleep, hissed quietly. 'Rip, tear, kill, Potter,' and Voldemort was the only one to understand it, he smiled at the snakes loyalty.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day passed rather quickly, with Jessie talking on the phone to Becca, and listening in on Brad's conversation with some other guy. But other than that, it was rather boring, all they talked about was the latest song from some punk group. She also wrote a letter to Headmaster Dumbledore to ask if she could visit Hogwarts sometime before she officially entered the school. A reply hadn't arrived yet, and it was getting late. It was around 10 o'clock that she got off the phone, and went to bed. Where another dream engulfed her peaceful sleep.  
  
A hissing noise erupted in her right ear, and then a voice, 'Rip, tear, kill, Potter.'  
  
In her dream, she looked around, at the stone walls that surrounded her. The voice came again, this time from her left side, 'Rip, tear, kill, Potter.'  
  
She spun around, only to see another wall of stone. Chancing a look up, she saw a sky of dark clouds, and a bolt of lightning cross it. Again, the voice came, this time from beneath her, 'Rip, tear, kill, Potter.'  
  
Looking down, all she could see was, nothing, nothing but the rocks that looked as though they were a hundred meters below her, and then the sensation came, the sensation of falling...   
  
Jessie woke with a start, "Only a dream, only a dream," she muttered to herself. She wiped her hand across her face, to feel a cold sweat, and noticed her hands were shaking. She curled into a ball, under the covers, and closed her eyes, praying for a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Once again, another chapter done. This one actually took me two days to write... ugh, slight writer's block.   
  
Oh, I nkow this seems really hard to follow right now, but it will all come together near the end of the story, you see, it has to do with all 3 parts, and in the last couple chapters, it will come together. After Jessie goes to Hogwarts, there will only be 2 parts, and it will be easier to follow. Hope you keep reading, and please give me your ideas, especially for what Voldemort might be plotting... Thanks Much! 


End file.
